Связь SAO и AW
thumb|400px Введение ''- А связаны ли между собой эти два произведения?'' Этот вопрос задавал себе каждый прочитавший оба произведения Рэки — Sword Art Online и Accel World. Все началось с истории Versus, вошедшей в один из томов AW. Ну а как повелось в мире людей, все завертелось... Почему технологии Мозгового ускорителя и STL так похожи? Почему до сих пор не называлось имя Черноснежки? Кто создал этот Мозговой ускоритель и с какой целью он это сделал? Ответы на эти и другие вопросы, аргументы в пользу и против этих теорий вы сможете найти в теме, посвящённой связи между мирами SAO и AW! Данная статья состоит из пяти теорий, по которым может проглядываться связь между мирами Sword Art Online и Accel World. Многие аргументы состоят из личных домыслов или наблюдений. Ни одна из теорий не подтверждена, но и не опровергнута. Если хотите написать тут свои теории, то после вставленного вами текста пишите свой ник (Mugu) — к примеру так. Это делается, чтобы не было лишних споров в комментариях о том, откуда пошла такая инфа и кто её залил. Также попрошу не удалять чужие теории, пока не будет однозначного опровержения, а даже когда оно будет, лучше зачеркивать. (Samogot) Теория 1: События SAO и AW происходят в одном мире Эта теория кажется наиболее вероятной — в мирах этих произведений схожие технологии, временные отрезки вписываются в предположительную скорость развития технологий и пр. Главным аргументом этой теории является кроссовер-история Versus, написанная самим Реки Кавахарой, в которой упоминается теоретическая возможность того, что мир AW, в который попал Кирито, может быть будущим. Главным же контраргументом является то, что автор говорил, что эти истории не связаны напрямую. Но это может значить как то, что это совершенно разные миры, так и то, что герои одной серии не будут появляться в другой. Согласно другим источникам Реки Кавахара говорил, что истории не связаны вообще. Аргументы * Кроссовер Versus, согласно которому, цитата: "экспериментальная машина каким-то образом... взаимодействует с аналогичным устройством из прошлого или будущего". * В 23 серии аниме AW было показано первое устройство полного погружения — нейрошлем (он же "NerveGear").thumb|Нейрошлем — первая машина виртуальной реальности с полным погружением — скрин из AW * Предположительно, альтернативная технология полного погружения, разрабатываемая в Америке, куда Кирито собирался отправиться, является именно теми чипами, которые использовались Сэйджи Ноуми и другими "читерами". (На самом деле эта технология не имеет ничего общего с чипами, и всё станет ясно, если прочитаете 9 том ранобэ, начало арки "Алисизация") * В 5 томе Accel World рассказывается, что неролинкеры разрабатывает компания Ректо. В совокупности с другими фактами становится сложно отрицать взамосвязь данных миров. Осталось дождаться расрытия тайны имени Черноснежки.TokomiKun L09Zx7 * Предположительно, камеры наружного наблюдения, используемые для формирования Ускоренного Мира, впервые были испытаны в Имперском Дворце, что упоминается во время свидания во 2-ой главе 5-го тома SAO. * Большое количество общих черт технологий, обеспечивающих Underworld и Ускоренный мир, как то ускоренное восприятие времени, сила воображения/воплощения и другие. * Система навыков AW похожа на систему навыков мечника: а именно распознание начального движения, световой эффект. "Харуюки скопировал движения силуэта, показывающего прием, — скрестил руки перед грудью. Потом подался верхней частью тела вперед и развел руки в стороны. Раздалось гудение, и Харуюки заметил, что его блестящая безволосая голова окуталась белым сиянием." (AW, том 1, глава 4). Правда, это ничего не доказывает, так как такая система кажется самой логичной для виртуальных боев. Тем не менее, если события происходили в одном мире, то вполне вероятно, что боевая система SAO как первой VR игры стала прототипом для последующих, включая и AW. * Изначально, Кавахара планировал, что события SAO будут происходить в 2012 году, но со времением перенёс дату на 10 лет вперёд, поближе к событиям AW. По мне, так это не спроста. Mugu (обсуждение) 07:52, июня 8, 2013 (UTC) *Кавахара перенёс события SAO на десять лет вперёд в печатном издании (по сравнению с веб-публикацией) потому, что когда его начали издавать на бумаге, на дворе был уже 2009 год, а устройствами полного погружения так и не пахло. Поэтому чтобы не противоречить реальности и был осуществлён "временной скачок", а вовсе не всвязи с AW, т.к. AW был опубликован раньше чем первый том SAO.Glenrok (обсуждение) * Асуна(одежда из 11-й и 13-й серий SAO) и возможно Сати(одежда из 3-й серии SAO) были замечены за одним столом в ускоренном мире (в 7-й серии на 3:28-3:35 AW).Лисьйонок (обсуждение). * Всё в той-же 7-й серии позади Харуку можно рассмотреть (скорее всего) аватар Кирито (19:00 - 20:00 Accel World). (Случайный прохожий) Это не аватар Кирито, а реклама аниме (либо ранобе, по которому оно снято) "Непутевый ученик в школе магии". Контраргументы * Согласно некоторым источникам Реки Кавахара говорил, что истории SAO и AW не связаны вообще. * Указание нейрошлема было в аниме-адаптации AW, где образ нейрошлема, возможно, был взят из SAO, исходя из понимания режиссера, что не даёт повод считать, что совпадение шлема — абсолютная истина. (Malfurik) * Но это возможно не так, он пока не видит всю картину мозаики, видя лишь отдельные части событий, которые со временем, возможно, будут связаны или пересекутся. И только когда наступят ключевые моменты историй, будет видна полная картина, которая на первый взгляд покажется ничем не значимой и не связанной, вплоть до ключевого момента. Возможно, тогда всё встанет на свои места, а не связанные события обретут связь. Тогда же и станет ясно, для чего был создан мир VR в SAO и AW, мы сможем понять истину виртуального мира, увидеть причину создания "Семени", созданного Акихико Каябой и узнать, для чего оно было предназначено. Может оказаться, что это не простые совпадения VR-миров SAO и AW, а за ними кроется суть создания мира. (lawson13) * В одном из японских интервью Кавахары-сенсея, по-моему после посещения амеровского Сакура-кона, он высказал следующую мысль: "Я не заявляю прямо, что мир SAO и AW один и тот же потому, что для разрешения различных событийных и временных противоречий потребуется огромное количество времени и сил, которых у меня нет из-за двух выпускаемых серий. Но неофициально можете считать как вам хочется."Glenrok(обсуждение) Теория 2: Создатели Мозгового Ускорителя — персонажи из SAO Создателем является Кирито: * В ранобэ SAO упоминался интерес Кирито к программированию и технологии погружения, однако не известно, вылилось ли это во что-то реальное. (Ksellos) * В Accel World 19 раскрыто, что у Brain Burst 2039 два разработчика. Одного зовут Габриэль, имя второго начинается на "Кири". (Аноним) * Первым использовал камеры наружного наблюдения для воссоздания картины, которые использовал в своих разработках. * Вместо того, чтобы отправиться в Америку, остаётся в Японии для изучения VR-технологии и флаклайтов. Принимал активное участие в проекте "Алисизация" и как никто другой был знаком с технологией полного погружения STL. Автором является сознание Акихики Каябы: * Каяба Акихико имеет какое-то отношение к проекту Алисизация (Глава 3 Том 10 SAO), и, соответственно, к теории ускорения сознания. * Исключительная загадочность и непостижимость действий, как и эфемерное присутствие в Брэйн Бёрсте "Создателя", о которой неоднократно упоминают герои AW, которое не совсем вяжется с реально существующим человеком. * Формулировка движущего стимула у Кирито в SAO и у Куроюкихиме в AW до боли похожи: "Зачем/Для чего это (SAO/AW) было создано им (Каябой/"Создателем") и куда оно приведёт". Glenrok (обсуждение) Создателями являются Кикуока Сэйдзиро и Хиго Такэру * Основатели мира Underworld имеют все ресурсы для создания подобных виртуальных миров. * Возможно, решили выпустить свою технологию в массы, чтобы проводить исследования на реальных людях и флаклайтах. * Кикуока, как работник министерства обороны, может иметь доступ к камерам наружного наблюдения, что позволяет им получить доступ к базе камер без всякого взлома. также возможно сервер ускоренного мира и панель управления находится на "Океанской Черепахе", ведь она производит достаточно электричества, которого хватит и для работы сервера общественных камер, и для сервера brain burst. Создателями являются некие, ещё не оглашённые персонажи *В Томе 11(Алисизация: поворот), когда Асуна находилась уже на базе "RATH", упоминался такой момент, когда мимо неё прошли два человека, у неё возникло странное ощущение, и если бы она находилась в САО, рапиру бы не вытащила, но пальцы на рукоять точно положила бы. Теперь сама мысль - что если эти два человека - будучи в какой-либо тайной организации или же одиночки - каким-то образом смогли выкрасть документы с исследованиями установки STL, и использовали их в своих целях (для более обширных опытов над флаклайтами), тем самым создав AW. Ещё одна мысль по поводу "общества исследований Ускоренного мира", возможно, что этих ребят заслали Кикуока и Хига, для изучения и сбора данных по AW. (Saiko-san) Теория 3: Черноснежка является дочерью Кирито и Асуны Довольно заманчивая теория, являющаяся некоторым продолжением первой. В ней есть немало косвенных подтверждений, но и противоречащие контраргументы также присутствуют. Реальное имя Черноснежки * Даже в 13 томе новеллы не раскрывается настоящее имя Черноснежки. * Известно, что ее реальное имя не сильно отличается от прозвища (вероятно, имеется ввиду прозвище Куроюкихиме, так как о каких либо других ее прозвищах информации нет). Скорее всего имеется ввиду фонетическая схожесть/различность, так как сказано это было в устном разговоре. "Ладно, тогда я представлюсь еще раз. Хотя мое имя не очень отличается от прозвища." (AW, том 1, конец 9-ой главы) * Существует мнение, что настоящее имя — Сачи; насколько удалось проследить, эта теория не зависит от предыдущей. Считается, что Кирито назвал свою дочь в честь Сати. * Существует мнение, что у Черноснежки фамилия Асуны. Источник этой информации неизвестен, возможно, это допущение из того факта, что фонема "Юки" присутствует в прозвище Куроюкихиме, хотя эти два "юки" пишутся по разному, хоть и фонетически схожи. * Даже если реальное имя Черноснежки Сати, а фамилия совпадает с фамилией Асуны или Кирито, это не доказывает, что она их дочь. Аргументы * Внешний вид персонажей имеет схожие черты. * Стиль ведения боя, использование клинков вместо обеих рук, черный цвет персонажа, как и у Кирито. * В манга-адаптации AW в одном месте при упоминании влюбленных, в образе, который представляет себе Куроюкихиме, явно узнаются Кирито и Асуна.thumb|200px * В истории Versus, в моменте, когда Харуюки рассказывает Черноснежке о своей встрече с Черным мечником с двумя мечами, по ее реакции с небольшой натяжкой можно предположить, что она его узнала, хоть ничего и не сказала. * События SAO начинаются в 2022 году, AW — в 2046. На начало событий SAO Кирито около 14 лет, следовательно, на момент начала событий AW Кирито 38, а на момент рождения Черноснежки 30 сентября 2033 (Согласно словам Руслана) Кирито 24 года, что вполне нормально. * В 12 серии аниме Accel World (Absolution) Хару использует прием Кирито из GGO. Когда он рассказывает об этом Черноснежке, она удивляется, вспомнив "что-то" и быстро переводит тему разговора. (От анонима). Контраргументы * Один и тот же автор (поэтому стиль ведения боя, внешний вид персонажей и тд. очень похожи). * Насколько известно, аватары персонажей Мозгового Ускорителя формируются на основании негативных эмоций и черт характера: страхов, слабостей и т.п. Следовательно, черный стиль Черноснежки выбран ей не по своей воле, и может не иметь никакого отношения к ее предположительному отцу, но с другой стороны, аватар в AW формируется не только из страхов, но и из желаний. Например Харуюки, его аватар можно считать проявлением его желания быть свободным, проявить свою истинную силу. Так и у Черноснежки это могло быть желанием быть похожей на Кирито, но из-за обиды оно преобразовалось в такое..." Futyn * Не верится, что Кирито с Асуной такие плохие родители, что: *# Не пришли проведать свою дочь, когда та попала в больницу. "С родственниками Черноснежки, похоже, связались через школу, но, как ни странно, вместо них пришел лишь семейный адвокат — один." (AW, том 1, глава 7) *# Судя по спойлерам из 10го тома AW, позволили произойти такой ссоре между дочерьми, в следствии которой Черноснежка ушла/была выгнана из дома. Причем второй дочерью была Белый Король, а значит, ссора наверняка была из-за этого. *# "Зная Кирито и Асуну — они бы, едва узнав, что их дочь в больнице и при смерти, бросили бы нафиг все дела и примчались туда. Допустим, они физически не могли примчаться в тот же день — например, были в Америке. Тогда могли послать адвоката. Но — адвокат в таком случае не вел бы себя так, как описано. Как минимум он бы остался в больнице на ночь, как Харуюки, и держал родителей Черноснежки постоянно в курсе. Есть грустный вариант, что Кирито и Асуна к этому времени уже мертвы. Но — остаются еще их близкие друзья и родственники — Сугуха, Лизбет, Сино и другие. Наверняка они в подобной ситуации не оставили бы их дочку без присмотра. В общем, слишком много трупов необходимо, чтобы эта теория оправдалась." (из личной переписки с Ushwood`ом )-("зачем трупы? - есть возможность что Кирито и компания после рождения Черноснежки отправились в один из виртуальных миров, тот же Ускоренный мир, но не смогли вернуться, вследствии Саттян удочерил кто то из родственнников, - а так как она им не родная дочь, в конфликте ей не поверили и отправили восвояси. Встреча с застрявшеми в виртуальном мире родителями в чем то обьясняет ее желание пройти игру). Аноним *# Помните первое ограничение Brain Burst? "Нужно носить нейролинкер с рождения". Это правило вытекает из большой занятости родителей или нежелания заниматься ребенком. Вспомните хотя бы как Кирито и Асуна относились к Юи - казалось бы "программе поддержки психологического состояния игроков. Не может у таких родителей не найтись времени на дочь. Hits94 Опровергнутые аргументы * Достоверно известен первый слог имени — Са- (последняя 24я серия аниме) - ''Аниме не показатель. Глупо полагать, что автор ранобэ, так усердно хранивший тайну её имени на протяжении 18 томов, так просто всё расскажет. * ''Информация о том, что реальное имя — Киригая Сачика, произошла от фансаб группы Antravoco (переводчик Kekcelt, редактор Advokat) и является дезинформацией. В последней, 24й серии аниме, на момент 21:04 звучит такая реплика "Сачи! {Kirigaya Sachika}". В сабах других групп в этом месте только первый слог. Сабы можно скачать здесь: http://fansubs.ru/base.php?id=3735. По словам переводчика информация из непереведенной части ранобэ. - ''Даже в 13 томе новеллы (последний на данный момент 09.05.2013) не раскрывается настоящее имя Черноснежки. * ''Известно, что прозвище Куроюкихиме похоже на реальное имя, что может значить как фонетическую, так и смысловую схожесть - ''Известно, что ее реальное имя 'не сильно отличается''' от прозвища. * Черноснежка в ускоренном мире использует в качестве оружия не 2 клинка, а 4. в конце концов не забывайте что и её ноги являются мечами, которая она также активно использует в бою. Также интересно Вопрос, не является ли Черноснежка дочерью Кирито, был задан Кавахаре напрямую на его недавней встрече с читателями (SakuraCon 2013). http://www.t-ono.net/sakura-con-2013/Reki-Kawahara-Panel-Sakura-Con-2013.html Q06: Is Kuroyukihime Kirito’s daughter? "Черноснежка - дочь Кирито?". KAWAHARA: There seems to be some conjecture that such a thing could be possible. However, it’s already said that Kuroyukihime’s family was not a happy one. If she was Asuna and Kirito’s daughter, in the twenty years between the time settings, they had a really bad falling out in their relationship. I hope she is not the daughter of Kirito and Asuna. "Есть определенные предположения, что такое возможно. Однако говорилось уже, что семья Черноснежки не из числа счастливых семей. Если она дочь Асуны и Кирито, это значит, что за двадцать лет между двумя сеттингами их отношения очень сильно ухудшились. Я надеюсь, что она Черноснежка не дочь Кирито и Асуны". Он, по сути, опроверг все теории, но опроверг такой формулировкой, что в любой момент можно все перевернуть с ног на голову, если будет профит. (Samogot) "я бы не хотел", "я не думаю" и т.п. Совместимость с другими теориями Скорее всего, эта теория может быть совместима со второй или четвертой, или даже обеими одновременно. Связующей ниточкой для этих теорий может быть мотивация Черноснежки во что бы то ни стало получить 10-й уровень и встретиться с создателем игры. Если предположить, что Она была разлучена со своим отцом (в том числе, например, по причинам, указанным в 4-й теории), и она знает, что он создатель ВВ, то очевидно, что она хочет с ним встретиться. Как вариант (если рассматривать только теории 3+4), она хочет встретиться с создателем ВВ, чтобы узнать, что произошло с отцом. (Samogot) * "Дружбу и честь я променяла на нечто большее… на десятый уровень. Можно сказать, это моя единственная цель в жизни. …В том системном сообщении было еще вот что. Бёрст-линкер, достигший десятого уровня, получит возможность встретиться с создателем программы "Брэйн Бёрст", узнать истинную причину ее существования, ее главную цель. Я… хочу знать. Я хочу узнать любой ценой". (AW, том 1, ближе к концу 4-й главы) Теория 4: Мир Brain Burst создан как хранилище флактлайта thumb|Краткий глоссарий по 12 тому. Версия от Mugu. Начнём со спойлера про SAO. В нём говорится про то, что благодаря сохранённому флаклайту Кирито, Хьюго делает некоторый прорыв в их изучении. Все мы помним, для чего выращивались искусственные флаклайты? Так вот, чтобы предотвратить подобное использование, Кирито с Асуной запираются в UW на 200 лет и, чтобы предотвратить разрушение флаклайта, делают свои копии... Теперь пошли мои безумные идеи. 1. Первое, что натолкнуло меня на подобные мысли — это картинка справа, в которой снизу идёт речь о неких "Seven sacred treasures", и последним из этих сокровищ упоминается некий "with unknown appearance "The Fluctuating Light"". Первая зацепка — некий, никому не известный флаклайт. Кому он может принадлежать? Кирито, Асуне... Алисе? Это, пожалуй, неизвестно. Статья ещё не закончена, буду потихоньку ещё пополнять, ибо мыслей много и их надо правильно сформулировать и упорядочить. Mugu Теория 5: Графит Эдж является сыном Кирито В старом Нега Небьюласе существовало четверо генералов, называвшиеся "Элементами", и одним из них был некий бёрст линкер восьмого уровня, один из самых первых ускоренных, который докачался до девятого уровня раньше семи королей, но по неким причинам не стал на него переходить. Битер... thumb|170px|Господин Граф. Аргументы *Схожий внешний вид (два меча на спине и плащ). *Собственно, отличный фехтовальщик, обучавший Снежку пути меча. *Многоударные комбо "Стремительный Звездопад" и "Затмение", коими обладал только Кирито, и, следовательно, шанс того, что досталось оно абы кому, а не его сыну, чрезвычайно мала. Сам способен завершить всё комбо Затмения за две секунды, что превышает даже мастерство Кирито. *Обладает схожим с Кирито характером (не больно аргумент, конечно, но с кем поведёшься, от того наберёшься). *Из той информации, что они со Снежкой были в одном легионе, и он посвятил большое время её обучению, можно сделать вывод, что это о нём та вспомнила, когда Хару описал ей облик Кирито. Доподлинно известно, что у Снежки из родных только сестра, следовательно, быть братом Эджа она не может, что так же сводит на нет третью теорию. Итог На данный момент каждый сам для себя должен решить, стоит ли ему верить в ту или иную теорию. Если у вас есть дополнительная информация по этому поводу, а еще лучше пруфы — милости просим. А вообще, существует шестая версия, и суть ее сводится вот к чему: thumb|left|400px es:Hilo:3291 Категория:Сообщество Категория:Вселенная и терминология